


I Wanna Be Free

by Nikki1223



Category: All Time Low (Band), Bring Me The Horizon, Memphis May Fire, Of Mice & Men (Band), Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Vic, Alpha Vic Fuentes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Wolves, F/F, F/M, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Kellin, Omega Kellin Quinn, Omega Verse, Power Imbalance, Self-Lubrication, Sexism, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki1223/pseuds/Nikki1223
Summary: "Vic?" Vic made his way over to his omega before sliding down next to him."Yeah Kells?""Do you think we got away from him this time? Do you think we're finally free?"Join Vic and Kellin as the fight for survival in  a desperate attempt to free themselves from Matty's  chains. Will they ever find freedom or be forever kept on Matty's tight leash?I suck at summary'sAlso posted on wattpad Phoenixgirl1





	I Wanna Be Free

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): This story was supposed to be a Ryden, then turned into a Brencer and then somehow ended up being a Kellic? anyway, I am in love with omega!verse and there isn't enough of them in this fandom so I decided to write one.
> 
> Kellin is smaller than Vic in this one
> 
> warnings: boyxboy, omegaverse, power imbalance, abuse, implied rape, heats, m-preg, forced relationships, knotting, smut, sexism, dark themes, fu.cked up society, were-wolves, were-creatures, self-lubrication

The sky grew darker, night time drawing closer and closer as the sky becomes murky with fog. The winter wind harsh and icy, so cold it almost _hurt_ , slicing through you like shards of ice piercing the skin. Amongst the busy crowd of people, a young teenage alpha ran as fast as he could through the streets, narrowly dodging the pass byers and strangers, finally stopping in a nearby alley way. A smaller boy, an omega, followed his path panting and shivering, his breath coming out in visible puffs from the cold. The taller boy closed his eyes, trying to regain his normal breathing before opening them to carefully scan his surroundings, staying alert.

"Vic?" The smaller boy breathlessly whispered.

"Hm?"

"Do you think they saw us?"

"They could have..."Glancing back at the path they came from, Vic grabbed the other boys arm, just as he managed to finally catch his breath and dragged him back into the busy streets, running once again.

The two boys came to a stop once again, this time at an abandoned garage, the door covered in colorful graffiti, crude words and drawings littering the rusted metal door.

The alpha lifted the roller door up, cringing as it screeched loudly. A pungent smell of rotten garbage assaulted both boys' senses, discarded cans of soda and spray paint, as well as garbage cans and bags were splayed across the ground. The place was disgusting, but it seemed safe enough to spend the night.

The shorter boy closed the door behind them as the two boys stepped inside, grimacing as grease from the handle was smeared across the inside of his pale hand, before wiping it on his pants.

The other boy flicked on the light switch that bought barely enough light in the garage.

"I think we're safe in here" Vic spoke softly as the other teen slumped tiredly against the wall before sliding down.

"For now, hopefully" the younger boy replied as he looked up at his tanned boyfriend, the outline of his, slim but toned body enhanced by the flickering lightbulb, he wore a thin, fitted grey hoodie that accentuated his toned arms and chest. A black cap worn backwards on his head, his long-ish wavy brown hair only just brushing top of his shoulder. Anyone else in this icy weather would freeze to death from the lack of clothing, but thanks to the alpha werewolves' warmer body temperature, the cold didn't affect him in the slightest. chocolate colored eyes flickered towards the garage door, then back to the small omega on the floor.

"Vic?" Vic made his way over to his omega before sliding down next to him.

"Yeah Kells?"

"Do you think we got away from him this time? Do you think we're finally free?"

_Him_. Matty Mullins. Their pack alpha and captor. Matty was the most manipulative, controlling asshole there was. His growing pack had taken over Michigan, those who refused to join being killed by Matty's followers, Matty himself never being the one to do the dirty work. He started off by luring vulnerable, hurt or abandoned kids and teens to join his pack with temptations and false promises, before being trained and pushed to their physical and mental limits. Harsh and cruel punishments were given out to anyone who showed weakness, stepped out of line and disobeyed. The pack was made up mostly of alphas, to fulfil Matty's desire of leading the most powerful pack in America. Training consisted of pairing two werewolves together and forcing them to fight till near death, Matty getting a kick out of every living soul that was broken.

"yeah, hopefully" he looked across at the omega, noticing just how cold he was, shivering and shuddering with his arms hugging his knees to his chest. Teeth chattering, and his beautifully plumped lips tinged blue, contrasting vastly against his ivory skin. The boy was only wearing a plain, oversized black hoodie, black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees and old, worn out, baby blue TOM's on his feet. nowhere near enough clothes for an omega out in this weather. Big, adorable turquoise eyes stared back at Vic questioningly. The alpha ripped his own hoodie off, wrapping it around Kellin's shoulders, before bringing an arm around the younger boy and pulling him close. The omega leaned into the warmth, curling himself into Vic's side and resting his head against his alpha's shoulder, purring contently. His bright eyes glanced around the dusty room one more time before letting himself drift off into blissful darkness.

Vic smiled softly down at his omega before leaning his head against Kellin's, breathing in his calming, sweet omega scent before, he too falling into dreamless sleep. They were safe. For now at least.

-

"Where the fuck are they?!"

"I-I don't know a-alpha", Another alpha, Matty's second in command, cried. Matty grabbed the others throat, pushing him against the wall and squeezing.

"Enough of your fucking excuses," He spat furiously in the other alpha's face before releasing him. The alpha gasped for air as his body slipped down the wall onto the ground.

Matty crouched down before him and seized him by the collar of his white shirt.

"Listen here, Cory, if you don't retrieve alpha Fuentez and my omega, I will show you the true meaning of being ripped to shreds" He hissed out seething with rage, fangs starting to protrude from his mouth and eyes turning alpha red.

Cory gulped audibly and nodded his head quickly, his terrified face completely drained of color, "Y-yes alpha."

Matty regained his composure as he let go of the others now crumpled clothing. He stood up and strode out of the room, smirking and he thought of his new plan of action.

-

_"What do we have here?" Matty questioned his guards, eyes raking over the struggling boy being held tightly in their grip. The sweet, honey like scent of an omega flooded his senses. "Who's this?"_

_"_ _Found him in the pantry. He was trying to steal food in his_ cat _form, Alpha." His guard, Jake, says, doing his best to keep hold of the squirming omega._  
_Matty eyes widened, eye brows raised, "Cat form?" He questioned, surprised by this piece of information. Any other were-creature besides werewolves were incredibly rare, almost completely unheard of._

_Jake nods his head smirking, "Looks like the little omega kitten's in heat too."_

_Matty returns his attention to the once struggling omega, who had now gone limp in the guards hold. His head hanging with exhaustion, his raven locks hiding his face from view, a few strands sticking to the dainty boy's sweaty forehead. Small whines and whimpers escaping from his pretty pink lips as his heat intensified rapidly._

_The Alpha grasped the omega's delicate chin in his hands and tilted his head upwards forcing the omega to look the Alpha straight in the eye._  
_The boy was stunning, adorable, flawless porcelain skin, big turquoise eyes, cute button nose, pretty pink lips. The Alpha was awed by beautiful, rare creature standing before him._

_"_ _What's your name, kitten?"_

_"K-Kellin." The boy whispers, his voice horse, cheeks flushed with fever, turquoise eyes staring unfocused at the red-haired Alpha in front of him. He was delirious._

_Perfect._

_"_ _Should we punish him?" Jake asked, looking at the other guard, then back at Matty._

_Matty's eyes roamed over the omega's petite form once more, eyes glazed over with lust._

_Mine._

_He makes the rash decision to keep the omega._

_"Bring Kitty to my bedroom."_  
_-_


End file.
